


awake

by Jaybird_Wings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Philza is a sad dad right now, did not proof read this, no beta we die like wilbur, spoiler the major character death is wilbur.... but minecraft rules of respawn exist, too soon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: He’s far from the best father, or a perfect person. The last time his family was all together they sang songs together and laughed together.He failed in every way possible that day. As a person, as a father.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	awake

Two of Phil’s sons are grown adults, and his youngest is with the eldest. He isn’t too phased when they write home with word of war on the horizon. Techno’s always coming home bloodied from war.

Next bit of news he knows, is that they won. He’s happy for his boys. 

He doesn’t find out until later Dream shot his youngest with an arrow- and all the other horrors that have happened. 

The few letters cease for a while. He’s used to this, and Phil promised himself he wasn’t going to obsess over his sons and he swallows down worry. Two of his sons were fully grown, they didn’t need him holding t heir hand still. 

But the next later, rushed and written in messy handwriting and says “exiled.” 

He waits for news, hears Techno has joined. in his head, he trusts his family to work together. He images them becoming stronger together and everything working out. Sure, Techno loved anarchy and Tommy was still just a kid, but Wilbur would be responsible. 

But Wilbur hadn’t. Tommy’s first letter thats more than a few scrambled words break his heart. Of festivals of failed bombings and both his older sons causing that trauma. 

He starts making plans to finally come. He should have come sooner, but he had trusted him sons. He wanted to give them the space and freedom he enjoyed as an adult. But he had failed three children instead. 

He hears cheering in the streets, but his heart doesn’t rest easy. 

His finds his eldest at a button, and he tries to tell him to stop. He really does, but he presses it.

His son looks so relieved and proud- and sad- about what he’d done. 

“Kill me.”

“You’re my son.”

Even in Techno’s roughest moments, he’s never turned a weapon on family. He can hear screams up above. 

When he kills his oldest son, he expected his to respawn. They’d have a stern and long family talk. But he can’t Wilbur anywhere. 

He can’t find his son. 

He’s crying and screaming, he can’t his son-

And Techno had to call withers. What had gone so wrong while his children were away? Why did Techno flourish at Tommy’s cries? 

That night, all the events it heavy in his chest. 

He’s far from the best father, or a perfect person. The last time his family was all together they sang songs together and laughed together. Now he was in a broken city with his youngest crying himself to sleep. 

He failed in every way possible that day. As a person, as a father. 

He’d wait for the day for Wilbur to respawn. (he will, he has to, won’t he? will he? oh god-)

He has to remind Techno the world isn’t made of evil governments and bloodshed. For the sake of Lmanberg, for Tommy really.

And later on, told in parts from his youngest and from others, he understands the past few months and how they fell apart. Tommy either chokes up or scoffs when he has to mention Wilbur, but Tubbo explains the spiral downwards. From start to finish, from “are we the bad guys” all until “I promise I won’t blow it all up if we win.” 

His youngest is jumpier. Doesn’t sleep peacefully anymore. Thats going to weigh down on his soul until the day he dies. 

Techno asks him to join in on the chaos, to sew the seeds of anarchy- they conquered the world once upon a time. Now he’s tired and his family is broken, and conquest doesn’t sing like it used to. 

He’s failed to much. 

He can’t live in the world of what-ifs, not when a nation had to be rebuilt right in front of him. 

And, hopefully, a family to rebuild as well. If he isn’t too late as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that season finale huh :_:


End file.
